A Second Eye
by Quilava Flare
Summary: Time cannot slow you down, space cannot make it longer, but your wish shall be granted, and the second eye shall be awakened...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A Second Eye

Chapter 1: Prologue

…But there was one trainer left. A young girl with a deceivingly serious face. _"You, you're going to challenge me? You don't stand a chance, pipsqueak!" _The girl remained silent and confident._ "Fine then. Feraligatr, you take care of this!" Pop! _

"_Raligatr!" _A large blue creature appeared out of the blinding light. The girl gave a curt nod, and threw her own red and white ball.

"_Show 'em how it's done, A"-_

"Hey, kid! We're about to close up. You gonna buy that or what?"

"I…"

"I'll tell you one thing. You won't be coming back tomorrow to read it. We've already had three preorders of it and there's only five left in stock. I'd bet that by noon tomorrow the last two copies are gone."

"Well… How much?"

"Twelve dollars." The boy dug in his pockets. Only seven.

"I haven't got twelve dollars…"

"Off with you, then." The comic shop keeper shooed him out the glass paned door, locking it behind him. The boy gave a depressed sigh and moved on, hanging on to his favorite red and white cap and blue and white collared jacket.

"I wish they were real…then I could do anything, and I wouldn't have to pay for stupid stories." He said, glaring back at the shop. "What am I even saying? It would be nice though." He moved off into the crisp, foggy night, his head hung low. A childish voice came from somewhere in the dark,

"Time cannot slow you down, Space cannot make it longer, but your wish shall be granted, and the second eye shall awaken." As thunder rolled across the sky, the boy peered behind him again, and then hurried home. There was a soft giggle, and two glowing eyes floated off into the enshrouding darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Brilliant, who doesn't like Mondays?"

"Yeah, but think about it. If there wasn't a Monday, then it would be Teusday that everybody hated instead."

"I guess… you think too hard about things." Zach gave a shrug and slung on his bookbag. Shane followed suit with his, and the two headed out the door before Shane's mom kissed him goodbye.

*hehehe…*

"Well, good luck to you on the test, pal 'o mine."

"Yeah… thanks." Shane made his way to the closest classroom. A wooden plaque was pegged at the top of the door reading the class number. Along with grey bricks and stained glass occasionaly, and the entire school had a medieval feel to it.

Shane tossed his bookbag down and took a seat in a lonely little corner of the room.

"That's Shane…" A girl whispered behind him. "He's weird, all he does is play those animal games…"

"Oh, sure, I'm the weird one." Shane muttered under his breath.

The test ended out easier than he'd thought, but by the end of the day he still felt whooped.

"Hey, wanna come over to my house and play smash bros. or something?"

"Not today… I'll see you later, 'kay Zach?"

"Yeah, ok," Zach said dissapointedly. Shane had been acting weird all week long. Usually Smash bros. was all up for grabs, but not today. He wondered what was wrong with him. Shane trudged the rest of the way to his house, kicked off his shoes, tossed his bag on the floor, and flopped in to bed, exhausted.

"I'll do my homework later…" He mumbled to his sheets with a sigh. He was soon asleep, but it didn't seem like long before he'd awoken again.

"Whew, some dream." Shane said groggily as he sat up. He squinted his unfocused eyes, and noticed a large square on the wall. As his blurred vision became better, he could tell that it was some sort of poster featuring a creature. No, not just any creature. It was a Pokemon.

"Oh, mom." Though Shane really did like Pokemon with a passion, he definitely didn't want someone coming over to see something like that hanging in his room. Shane gave it another look, twisted his head a little in curiousity, then slid off a hard bed to check it out. His eyes wonder as he realized that it wasn't even as much. In fact, it was a pokemon anatomy poster.

"What?..." Shane lingered a second longer, staring confusedly at the décor.

"Good, I'm so glad to see you're feeling better."

"What the?"- Shane jumped in shock and spun around to find a strawberry-red headed girl wearing a medical cap with a red cross emblazoned across it, and a short apron. She was decked out with an almost too-good-to-be-true smile spread across her face.

"Who… are you?"

"I'm nurse Joy, and I'm you're nurse here today."

"Oh…I was thinking that, but I didn't think that was real." Shane grimaced. There was only one place in the whole world, actually, any world, that had a nurse Joy in it.

"You must still be feeling a bit uncoordinated from your long sleep. You've been out cold for almost four months now. No one was sure what had happened, we thought you might have even been…"

"What!? Six months!?" How is that even possible?" Shane looked down at his own hands. He looked fine. He hadn't changed into something crazy like in the movies.

"The rest of us were wondering that too. Even the doctors couldn't figure it out.."

"Is it weird that I can't remember what I ate for dinner last night?"

"That's because you were still asleep last night. You had a dinner in a bag!" the nurse replied cheerfully, pointing to his IV. "Though your case may be more severe than we at first thought… Why don't you sit down for a while and recuperate while we go get your friend?"

"My… friend? Zach is here, too?" but the nurse wasn't listening, instead she was already gone from the room. Shane sat back down on the bed, staring into the walls trying to think things over. His mind still felt foggy, so the best explanation that he could think of was that it was only a dream. In fact, it had to be. How else could someone just magically appear in another…world? Solar system? Maybe even universe? Whatever it was, Shane thought he'd best take advantage of the situation.

"Evdee, you're ok!" In a blur, Shane was tackled to the ground as someone gave him a flying-leap-tackle-hug. "I mean… sorry." The extra weight was removed as a girl about the same age as Shane stepped away from him, looking embarrassed.

_I guess I don't have the same name here, either. Unless they have the wrong person…_

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to be Zach, would you?" Shane asked stupidly. Her hazel eyes gave him a stare, one that made him feel like he was an idiot.

"No, I'm Jan. You know…? Janine?" Shane continued to run blank. "Nurse Joy, is he…?"

"I don't know." The nurse answered, looking concerned. After an odd moment of silence, Shane, or maybe it was Evdee now, asked,

"So, let me get this much straight. We're actually in a Pokemon world, and She's Nurse Joy," He pointed at the now frowning nurse. "And you're Jan, my friend, and now you're saying my name's _Evdee?" _ He continued in a crazed state.

"You really don't remember anything?" Jan shook her head slowly in disbelief, and looked down at the floor, unsure.

"I'm sorry Ms. Taylor… but there is a chance he can recover his memory. He'll need time, and it might just help to give him some familiar sights."

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "You know what? Come with me, Evdee." Jan grabbed the new Evdee's arm and started to pull him towards the door. Looking back, she stopped for a moment. "Actually, maybe you'd better get some clothes on first." He looked down to see that he was still covered in hospital gowns.

"Heh…"

"Here you are." Nurse Joy already had a stack of folded clothes ready in her hands. "This is what you were wearing when you came in." She handed them to Evdee, along with a pair of navy blue and black sneakers.

"More like when you were carried in," Jan giggled.

When Evdee came back out five minutes later, he was fully outfitted in beige cargo pants, a thin black jacket with orange near the zipper and cuffs, a orange T-shirt underneath, and a navy blue ball cap with a white logo on the front. It looked like a half circle, surrounded by two other half circles. The outfit even came with a brown backpack.

"Not bad." Evdee congratulated himself. Jan was still concerned, but she tried to appear cheery as she talked to Evdee again.

"Come on then, we're going to meet an old friend."

"Good luck!" Nurse Joy softly called after them as they left the Pokemon center. She turned to her partner Pokemon, and asked her, "Did you get his readings, Chansey?"

"Chansey!" A pink Pokemon happily held up a small handheld screen to Nurse Joy. Green lines flashed on the small monitor from side to side, standing out against the black background.

"Yes… I hope he'll be alright." Nurse Joy gave one last worried glance towards the door, then went back to check on the rest of the intense care patients.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Reviews: Thank you, Spiral. I think you'll learn a few things about Jirachi in the next few chapters, but like I said before, most of it will be revealed at the end.**

Evdee stumbled after Jan as she dashed along stone cobbled roads, making him trip at every corner. As they raced under the clear, open sky, Evdee noticed the oddness of the buildings. There was not a short supply of them at all, and there were lots of sharp turns at the end of every street. Despite the number of lots, the sky was hardly obscured at all. None of these houses or business buildings had second stories! It was unnoticeable at first glance, but it stuck out quickly after a minute or two.

"Woah, slow down!" Evdee shouted when he was out of breath. Jan turned to him with an embarrassed face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You just came out of the hospital and all I guess…"

"Uh, yeah." Evdee groaned softly. He sat down on a lawn with some of the softest grass he had ever felt, relaxing again.

"You might not know it, but it's just that this is all kind of weird to me. I was so glad you were awake after all that time, and it was _you _I was glad for… but now that you're not even you, I don't know what to think. I'm still happy of course, but I…" She looked down at the ground, and twiddled her feet.

"You're not alone on that much, because I'm even more confused than you right now. I mean"-

"I know, I'm sorry, but when Nurse Joy suggested familiar sites, I just automatically thought of… I was just so much in a rush to get you back to the way you were." Evdee guessed that she had no idea of life beyond the dream. It didn't seem important, so he moved away from the topic.

"So… where is this friend at? You know, the one we're going to see?"

"Oh, right. Well, he doesn't live around here. It's actually quite a ways off. I guess I should have told you before."

"And you planned on running the whole way there? Do you know anyone who can get us a ride there?"

"Ride…? Well, I can't afford a bike…" Bikes, of course. He had forgotten that cars were an unusual sight in Pokemon. Most trainers in the games and cartoons walked or rode bikes everywhere. Obviously, getting there would not be a simple task.

"Right, of course you can't." After a moment, Jan stood tall and asked,

"Well, are you ready?" Evdee looked into her eyes, nodded and said,

"Ready as I'll ever be."

*hehehe…*

"When you said 'are you ready' I thought you meant we were leaving."

"Well, you can't just leave, we'll need lots of stuff to bring along with us." Jan said without averting her eyes from the store shelves. Evdee wondered how long that would take, and what it was that they needed to bring along with them so direly.

"Right, well I'm going to go look… somewhere else." _Maybe somewhere where there's something actually something important. _He left her picking at some sort of Jewels, and headed off to an elevator. Evdee stopped and realized his own unawareness. Why would there be an elevator on a single story department store? He had looked at it as just the same as all of the other buildings in town, and they were all one story. Despite this, a directory was plaqued on the wall next to an elevator.

Evdee pushed a button and cautiously got into the still working machine. He pushed the button for the medicine floor, which lit up. Maybe they would need some if something happened.

"The highlight of my day," Evdee said sarcastically.

Probably the most fancy building in the appropriately named Laylow City, Martin's General could be seen from quite a ways away with its bright lights. Though 'general' didn't seem to really describe it. It had tons of things in stock, and Evdee couldn't imagine that he had seen only one of the five floors. He just hoped those other floors weren't in the clouds or anything crazy.

Waiting for what seemed like forever, Evdee was starting to wonder why the light on the floors numbering hadn't changed yet. He flopped onto a handy cushioned bench with a sigh.

"I guess the ride must take a while." He'd had a long day, and maybe when he woke up he would be back home again…


End file.
